The New Girl
by Calleigh42Eric
Summary: A new girl, natural southern beauty Calleigh Duquesne, Knocks every boy she meets off their feet. Can she make a good impression with the rest of the team yet to meet? What about the IAB? :D! Enjoy.... R&R, Pinky ;
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just a tip. If you like my story **_**plot**_**, Thank ngdrury. If you like my **_**story **_**thank me. I hope you like it! Enjoy….. :D R&R**

**Pinky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, or any of it's characters. I would love to not have to write this at the top of every thing I write, so could you just take it to heart and know that I don't own CSI: Miami now, nor will I ever. Or maybe I will….. But hey, what are the odds?**

On a bright and sunny morning in the Miami heat, Calleigh Duquesne jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and let it steam. A very wet Calleigh emerged 10 minuets later. She pulled on dark brown pants, and a white tank top. Calleigh walked into the kitchen and brewed a pot of fresh coffee. She than sat down, ready for her first day at her new job in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. She glanced at the clock. Not wanting to be late on her first day, Calleigh jogged out to her car, coffee in hand, and drove off.

5 minuets later……..

Calleigh walked through the doors of the crime lab. She was met by a red haired man, with piercing blue eyes.

" Miss Duquesne." Horatio said.

" Hey," She said smiling brightly, her southern accent still strong from the recent move. " You must be Horatio, please to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

" You to. I see your new here, so I'll have to have Eric Delko give you a tour." He said.

" That would be great." She said politely.

- Meanwhile-

" Dude, who is _that_," Ryan asked?

" I don't know, I've been staring at her for the past 3 minuets, and her beauty still amazes me!" Eric said.

" I'm going to make my move Wolfe, watch and learn." Eric said confidently.

Eric walked out of the door holding a stack of charts for Horatio.

" Here Horatio, I have these charts." He said. Then he turns to Calleigh.

" And you must be…..," Eric Trailed off.

" Calleigh, Calleigh Duquesne," She said sweetly.

" Oh….. I'm, um, I'm," He stuttered wide eyed at her beauty.

" Calleigh, that is Eric. He is used to Spanish, not southern, so he is in shock from hearing your voice," Horatio said rolling his eyes.

If you turned your head, you could see Ryan cracking up in the lab. Eric looked over and Ryan mouthed " Smooth Move."

" Well, Horatio said you would be giving me a tour, so, may I?" Calleigh asked holding out her hand for Eric to take.

" Of course," Eric replied, grinning at Ryan.

" My team," Horatio said shaking his head while chuckling.

**So, did you like it? I feel pretty good about it. I am OK with criticism, but nothing to harsh, Kay?**

**Please R&R!!!! Tell me what you think!**

**Pinky**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of The New Girl. Hope you like it. Enjoy……**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? If you haven't caught on by now, you need some serious mental help. **_**I DO NOT OWN CSI!!! **_**Eric and Calleigh would be married if I did. **_**GOT IT?!**_

**R&R…..**

" and this here is the computer lab where computer genius Dan Cooper works," gesturing to the man in the chair.

" huh- what- whoa." he finally said his eyes resting on Calleigh.

" Hey, I'm Calleigh," she said extending her hand, " Please to meet you."

Cooper stood in awe. " the pleasure is all mine." he said. Eric gave him a look, and than kicked him in the foot so Calleigh wouldn't see.

" OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!" He screamed, clutching his throbbing foot.

Calleigh jumped at his sudden outburst, " What?!" she asked in shock. Eric gave Dan an apologetic look.

" Nothing….." He murmured. Then, none but the famous Rick Stetler burst through the door.

" I heard screaming, what happened?" Rick asked not so much concerned, but wanting to come in to see who the beautiful girl was. He glanced over at Calleigh.

" Oh, and you must be the famous Calleigh Duquesne," Rick said smoothly with a wink. Eric could feel his blood boiling, but sadly, this was Rick Stetler they were talking about. Kick him in the shin and god knows what would happen.

" Um, Calleigh, would you come drive to my office with me so we can fill out your profile?" Rick asked hopefully? Calleigh thought for a minute. She was really enjoying her tour with Eric. He is so nice, he says the sweetest things! But then again, This was IAB they were talking about. She could ask Eric to have lunch later. Not wanting to make a bad first impression, she reluctantly answered, " Sure…"

" Excuse me Rick," Eric started, " We were Kinda in the middle of a tour here." Calleigh thought how much she loved it when a guy stood up for her. She was already falling head over heels for Eric. Then her little fantasy stopped.

" Now, it's kinda over," Rick said, " C'mon Cal." Calleigh was trying to find a way to keep in touch with Eric. Meanwhile, Eric was about to burst with rage. _Cal…… _that was supposed to be _his _nickname for her!

" One moment Rick please," Calleigh said, " May I please gather my things?" Not wanting to be rude to the polite southern beauty, he replied, " Of course, take all the time you need." Calleigh grabbed her purse and pulled out a pen and paper. She wrote down: _Call me or Text me later at: 810- 923-6228. _And gave it to Eric.

" What was that?!" Rick asked suspiciously. Calleigh's mind raced for excuses. " Well, I noticed in the file that Eric was reporting, he wrote sugar C6H12O_7_ instead of 6." Calleigh finished, knowing Rick would enjoy she was correcting his error. Eric looked confused and glanced down at the note, and replied, playing along, " Oh, she's right."

" Thank you Calleigh, now, shall we go?" He asked, holding the door open for her? Calleigh just nodded, gave Eric a quick wink and followed Rick out of the room.

" Wow…" Eric and Dan said in unison. Eric gave Dan a quick death glare, and said protectively, " She's mine." Dan said sadly, " Looks like she's Rick's." And Eric could only stand there silent, knowing that with his power, it was true.

**So did you like it? Please review, they really keep me going :D! Thanks! Hope you Enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay, now I am just copying and pasting these, stupid lawyers….Do I even have to say it? If you haven't caught on by now, you need some serious mental help. **_**I DO NOT OWN CSI!!! **_**Eric and Calleigh would be married if I did. **_**GOT IT?!**_

**R&R….._____________________________________________________________________________________**

Calleigh was miserably sitting in a chair in Rick's office. It had been two hours! She glanced at her watch. 10:00 AM. _Well at least I might get out of here in time for lunch with Eric…….. _she thought hopefully. "Here you go Calleigh, I finally got the printer working," he said sympathetically. The truth is he had been typing up a _special _profile for Calleigh. Calleigh quickly skimmed the paper. " What you look for in a guy, what kind of a profile is this?" she asked, slightly confused. " Well, um, we like to get to know our fellow workers _very _well." he said hoping that his story was believable." " Hmmmm…" was her reply, looking unconvinced.

-Meanwhile-

_Where is Calleigh? _Eric thought. Suddenly his phone beeped. It was a text. It read: Stetler kept me in his death cave for like 2 hours! He is having me fill out a stupid profile thing. Anyway, I told him I needed to use the bathroom to get away from him. I swear he is standing right outside the door. I know I'm supposed to be polite, but what a freak job! Oh, and Eric, 1 more thing. Do want to have lunch or dinner l8r? Love ,3 Calleigh 3

Eric was speechless. Calleigh Duquesne, amazing southern belle, wanted to have lunch with him! His thoughts quickly went to Stetler. That slimy scum ball someone picked out of a city sewer. What if he had hurt Calleigh? She would have told him, right? He texted back: Calleigh, r u ok? As for lunch, there is nothing I would rather do. C u soon. - Eric ;)

- At Rick's office-

Calleigh glanced at her phone just as it vibrated. She read the text. She smiled to herself, washed her hands, and walked outside. Just to see Rick standing there waiting for her. " I was worried about you." Rick said. She glanced at her watch. " I was in there for 2 ½ minuets." Calleigh replied, annoyed. Rick was slightly embarrassed. " Would you like to come back to my office so we can, you know, get to know each other a little bit better?" Rick asked hopefully. _Ok, ewwwwww!! To clingy. _Calleigh thought. " I'm sorry Rick," Calleigh started, " I would love to get to know you, but I have a doctor's appointment to get to." Calleigh said, inside hoping he wouldn't ask…. " Do you want me to come?" Rick asked. Calleigh silently cursed at her luck. " No thank you Rick, maybe some other time." Calleigh replied politely. _Waayyyyy to clingy. _Calleigh grabbed her things and jogged to her car. 11:46 am. _Ok, well at least I can have lunch with Eric. _Calleigh thought. 5 minuets later, she was at the Miami Dade Crime Lab. She met Eric at the door o the way in. " Hey Cal." Eric said, glad she was back safe, and Stetler free. " Hey to you to." She said with her million dollar smile. " So, are you ready for lunch?" Eric asked. Calleigh smiled at how polite he was. " Whenever you're ready." Calleigh replied. " Hey H, we're going on our lunch break." he told his boss when they passed him. Horatio just nodded and smiled. Eric grabbed his keys. " Do you want to drive, or shall I?" Eric asked nicely. Calleigh smiled.

10 minuets later, they arrived at the restaurant. They had had a great drive, chatting and getting to know each other better. They walked inside and asked for a table for two. They sat down, and guess who was 3 booths down enjoying his meal?

**Did you like it? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but failing. Anyway, please review! They mean the world! Hope you Enjoyed ……….. :D!**

**Pinky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean the world to me! Thanks again, and I hope you like it! Sorry I have TONS of work to do…. I'll try to update sooner!, Enjoy!**

**Pinky**

**Disclaimer: ( See last chapter, pretty cool, huh? :D)**

Rick Stetler. The most annoying person Calleigh had ever met. " Oh my gosh….." Calleigh said, all the happiness was knocked right out of her as if someone had punched her in the stomach. " What, is something wrong?" Eric asked, concern heavy in his voice. His Gaze followed hers, and his face fell.

" What the heck is _that_, doing here?" Eric asked, annoyed. " didn't he bug me enough at the office?" Calleigh asked. Eric remembered what he was going to ask. " Hey Cal, what did he do to you back there anyway?" Eric asked, truly worried. " Sucked the life out of me." She said miserably, " By the way, we should _really _get out of here." Eric thought for a moment. " Here, put on your sunglasses, and put your hair in a ponytail. I'll go first, so if he does see us, he'll think were apart." Eric finished. " Kay." Calleigh said in her sweet southern accent, sliding out of the booth to let out Eric. Eric stood up and quickly jogged down the small isle, without Rick noticing. He beckoned for Calleigh to follow. She started walking, and then as soon as she started, Rick looked up from his meal. " Hey Calleigh, how was your doctors appointment?" Rick asked. Calleigh cursed under her breath, turned around, and gave one of he best fake smiles. " Hi Rick, It was great, but I really have to go because my _boyfriend_ back in Louisiana is waiting for me on video chat, sorry." Calleigh said and walked away. _Boyfriend, what boyfriend? _Rick thought. Calleigh walked outside to meet Eric. " Calleigh, is that true? You have a boyfriend back in Louisiana?" Eric asked sounding hurt. Calleigh felt bad for him. " No of course not, why?" Calleigh asked, hopeful she would get the answer she wanted. " Well, um, I was kinda hoping….." His voice trailed off, and for the first time Calleigh thought he actually looked embarrassed. " Eric." His head snapped up. " Yes?" Calleigh thought it was time. " Even though I just met you, I feel like I've known you for years. When I'm with you, things are, right." Calleigh finished. Eric was shocked and super happy at the same time. " Cal, I-," Suddenly he paused, " Feel the same way." Calleigh was beaming, and was picked up by Eric who spun around a giggling Calleigh. Could the day have been more perfect?

**OK, I am SSSOOOOO SORRY it has been so long since I updated, but I have had TONS of work to do. I will update sooner, and please, please, please review! Please with a CSI: Miami on DVD box set on top? Love you guys!**

**Pinky**

**P.S Sorry It's so short……**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been soooooo long since I updated. I've had tons of work to do and blah. Any way, I hope you enjoy my story! Luv you guys!**

**R&R**

**Pinky**

**Disclaimer: It's been months, and I still don't own it, geeze. **

**Enjoy….**

Calleigh had the strangest feeling she was being watched. One of those feelings with no proof, but the nagging feeling that it's happening, and it's bad news. The truth was that Rick had been following her for the past couple of weeks. It even amazed him how crazy he was for that small blonde beauty. He was peeking through the glass window above the shower waiting for Calleigh to come in. She did, and as she slid of her shirt and he sighed, she looked up and saw him." Oh my gosh!" Calleigh gasped and wrapped herself in a towel. Rick was shocked, and let go of the window pane. He fell from the two story window and landed on his back. Calleigh came out the back door. "Rick are you OK?" Calleigh asked, having trouble staying sincere because the truth was that she was glad. " I need to tell you a secret." Rick croaked. Calleigh was confused. " A secret, now?" Calleigh asked, wondering why in the world he would have a secret now. "OK." She said, quite baffled at why he would have a secret now, but she leaned in so his mouth was right by her ear. _Its time to make my move_, Rick thought. He leaned in and started to whisper something in audible, but he turned his head so he was kissing her square on the lips. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her legs were being crushed under his body.

~ Meanwhile ~

_Where is Calleigh? _Eric thought, startled by the loud crash he had just heard outside the house. He quickly threw on some clothes and went outside. It was about 9:00 at night, so it was hard to see, but he was pretty sure there was nothing going on out here. He went around the back of the house and….

Rick had ripped off the towel, and tears were streaming down Calleigh's eyes. She just wanted him to stop. Stop following her, and stop killing her inside. She _loved_ Eric for goods sake, and it would always be that way. His eyes went from a Rick, to a shirtless Calleigh. Eric wanted so hard to blow Rick's head off, but he couldn't. He lifted Rick off of Calleigh's legs, Rick still in much pain from falling, and dropped him to the ground. He than picked up a freezing Calleigh, and brought her inside the house. All she could do was clutch to him and never let go. They sat on Calleigh's bed, and Eric wrapped her in a soft thick blanket. "Ok Cal, tell me what happened.." He said, understanding what he could have done to her. Calleigh was scared. " OK, so I went to take a shower, and I just took off my shirt. I heard a noise, looked up, and there was Rick in n the window. I grabbed a towel when he fell. I went down there to check on him, and he pulled me down and took of the towel. He wouldn't stop, he-" She was cut of by Eric's lips on hers. "Calleigh, baby, it's OK. I know it wasn't your fault." He said, feeling sorry for the love of his life, and with that, like that, the fell into a peaceful sleep, leaving a very sore Rick on the ground in Calleigh's backyard.

**So… did you like it? Pleeeeeeze review! I will try and update sooner next time! Luv you guys!**

**Pinky**


	6. Bad Case Of Writers Block!

So…. I HAVE SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK HERE! I cant believe it! I will try to update, but any ideas would be VERY much appreciated, so PM me if you get any ideas at all! Thanks! Luv you guys!

Pinky


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Calleigh woke up in Eric's strong arms, feeling shocked as the events of the past night flooded back into memory, and realizing she felt perfectly safe for the first time in years. Stetler was dealt with, the patrol officers had come around and picked him up earlier that morning, and now she could get her much needed rest. It was Saturday morning, and despite the early hour the Miami heat was scorching hot. Calleigh felt her eyelids droop and drifted back to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later to the strong aroma of coffee. A few minutes later Eric walked in with a steaming hot cup.

"Careful Cal, the coffee's hot," Eric warned her.

"Eric, its 96 degrees outside and you expect me to drink coffee?" Calleigh laughed.

Eric had a slightly embarrassed look on his face until he realized she was being sarcastic.

"Well good morning to you too Miss moody." He shot back playfully.

"Eric, what are you still doing here?" Calleigh asked warily, not so much trying to be rude as being just generally curious.

"Well ummm- I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I mean aren't we…?" he trailed off it now being his turn to be confused.

"Eric, I need to tell you something." Calleigh said preparing herself for the hurt she was about to cause.

"Yes Cal?" he asked not exactly sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Eric I really have feelings for you, honest. But I have to tell you that, I think we're moving to fast. I feel safe with you, but I have been hurt to many times. I'm not saying that I don't, but I need to be sure that I can trust you completely. Believe me, you have not done one thing to hurt me, but I have only known you for a few days. I still love you but I need to take things a little bit slower. I hope you understand Eric." Calleigh said carefully.

"Ya, I understand fine." Eric said and he trudged out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door, slamming it behind him leaving Calleigh in tears.

Sorry I haven't updated for like 2 years, but I finally have got my life in order. Whooo! R&R luv you guys!


End file.
